Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infrantry Gunship | klasse = Gunship | ontwerp = Rothana Heavy Engineering | fabrikant = Rothana Heavy Engineering | prijs = | lengte = 17,69 meter (lengte) 17,00 meter (vleugelspanning) | snelheid = 620 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 4 (2 Pilots + 2 Gunners) | passagiers = 30 Clone Troopers 1 IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droid | vrachtcapaciteit = 17 m³ (4 Military Speeder Bikes) | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} Het Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infrantry Gunship was een atmosferisch voertuig dat door de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order veelvuldig werd gebruikt tijdens de Clone Wars. Het werd vaak gewoonweg Republic Gunship genoemd. Bouw & Uitzicht Toen de Kaminoans de opdracht kregen om de Clone Troopers te maken voor de Galactic Republic namen ze contact op met het nabijgelegen Rothana Heavy Engineering, een onderverdeling van Kuat Drive Yards, om de schepen en vaartuigen te maken voor dit leger. Eén van de speerpunten was het LAAT Gunship. Het meest gebruikte model was het Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infrantry Gunship. Het LAAT/i Gunship was ruwweg een rechthoekig atmosferisch vaartuig dat vanuit de orbit rond een planeet kon worden gelanceerd en dus kortstondig in de ruimte kon worden gedropt. Vooraan bevond zich de cockpit die plaats bood aan twee Clone Pilots waarvan er één fungeerde als copiloot / gunner. Deze cockpit kon in noodgevallen worden afgevuurd als Escape Pod. Onder de cockpit bevond zich een kleine ruimte die meestal werd afgesloten tijdens de vlucht. Hierin bevonden zich wat voorraden en medische apparatuur. Het grootste deel van de LAAT/i was echter leeg. Deze ruimte werd opgevuld met Clone Troopers of oorlogsmateriaal zoals voertuigen waaronder Speeder Bikes. Deze ruimte kon worden afgesloten met twee zijdelingse deuren (onder andere bij het droppen). Twee grote zijdelingse vleugels zorgden voor stabiliteit. De LAAT/i was zwaar bewapend. Aan de vleugels zaten twee grote Mass-Drive Missile Launchers die zware types van raketten konden afvuren. Deze wapens werden bevoorraad van raketten door een rakettenriem. De raketten konden worden omgewisseld voor andere types naarmate het doel van de missie. Gunships droegen ook acht raketten onder de vleugels om vijandelijke schepen en voertuigen mee aan te vallen. De LAAT was eveneens bewapend met drie Antipersonnel Turrets, twee vooraan het vaartuig en één achteraan. Tenslotte waren er nog vier Ball Turrets waarvan er twee onafhankelijk konden worden bemand door Clone Troopers. Door deze bewapening konden LAAT/i Gunships het makkelijk opnemen tegen starfighters. De LAAT haalde een snelheid van 620 km/h waardoor enkel de snelste atmosferische vaartuigen het Gunship konden inhalen. Het Gunship was perfect geschikt om te opereren op elke wereld. Ze konden vliegen door sneeuwstormen, over bossen, tussen gebouwen en valleien. Missies De eerste taak van de LAAT was het transporteren van Clone Troopers van uit het moederschip naar het gevecht of gewoon naar de planeet. Een Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship kon een hele lading aan LAAT’s verschepen die zo’n 2000 troopers bevatten. In een compartiment helemaal achteraan kon het Gunship ook nog eens vier Speeder Bikes opbergen. Deze konden via een luik achteraan worden gelost. Het Gunship was voldoende bestand om vijandelijk vuur te kunnen weerstaan en voldoende beweeglijk om vijandelijk geschut te ontwijken. thumb|250px|Gunship met Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi en Kit Fisto tijdens de Battle of Geonosis Tot de secundaire taken van de LAAT behoorden verkenning, support, reddingsacties en strijd leveren in de atmosfeer tegen andere voertuigen en zelfs starfighters. Door hun sterke bewapening werden LAAT’s vaak het veld ingestuurd om een zone vrij te maken alvorens andere schepen en troepen het veld in te sturen. De LAAT was een snel en beweeglijk schip dat perfect geschikt was voor snelle acties te ondernemen. Het kon heel snel troepen droppen en er ergens anders weer opladen. Door de grote, open laadruimte, kon dit vlot gebeuren. Bovendien konden de Clone Troopers hun wapens afvuren door de openheid van deze plaats en daardoor de vuurkracht van het voertuig nog vergroten. Deze open ruimte had wel als nadeel dat men mogelijk uit het LAAT Gunship zou vallen indien men zich onvoldoende kon vasthouden aan de hendels. De kleine openingen aan het Gunship dienden om het voertuig te betreden als de laadruimte gesloten was. Aan boord van een LAAT bevond zich een IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droid en medische apparatuur om eventuele gewonden te verzorgen. De LAAT werd op Coruscant en andere planeten ook als een transportmiddel gebruikt door militaire eenheden en de Jedi Order. Tijdens de Clone Wars had de Jedi Temple Hangar verschillende gunships in gereedheid staan. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Gunship tijdens de Battle of Hypori Zes LAAT Gunships kwamen werkelijk als een geschenk uit de hemel gevallen toen een handvol Jedi zich tijdens de Battle of Geonosis ingesloten voelden door de talloze Battle Droids. Onder leiding van Yoda werden de Jedi geëvacueerd en ging het gevecht verder in de vlaktes en valleien van Geonosis. Al snel besefte de CIS dat het Gunship een taaie klant was voor hun arsenaal. De IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tanks konden ernstige schade toebrengen aan de LAAT’s maar meestal was één aanval van de LAAT’s voldoende om de Hailfire’s tot brokstukken te herleiden. De LAAT’s vielen de Hardcell-class Interstellar Transports aan en voor de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler kregen ze bijstand van de SPHA-Ts. Toch kwamen niet alle LAAT’s ongeschonden uit de strijd. Het Gunship met Eeth Koth werd vernietigd, net als het Gunship met Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi in. De Jedi konden het net op tijd verlaten om Dooku te confronteren. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven de LAAT’s hun taken naar behoren uitvoeren zoals in de Battle of Muunilinst. Eén bepaalde LAAT vervoerde de Muunilinst Ten onder leiding van Captain Fordo naar de binnenste perimeters van Harnaidan. Later werd dit Gunship aangepast en beschilderd met de kop van een Rancor in blauwwitte patronen. De CIS reageerde op de kracht van de LAAT door zelf een soortgelijk voertuig op de markt te brengen, namelijk het HMP Heavy Missile Platform dat eigenlijk een Battle Droid Gunship was. Ook de Jedi begonnen meer en meer beroep te doen op de LAAT’s om zich te verplaatsen. Zo reisde Yoda met een LAAT naar de landingsplaats op Coruscant om te vertrekken naar Kashyyyk in 19 BBY. Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin en Agen Kolar gebruikten een LAAT om Palpatine te gaan arresteren. thumb|250px|LAAT Gunship in de Jedi Temple Hangar Na Order 66 hadden de LAAT’s talloze missies achter de rug. Ze bleven in gebruik door het Galactic Empire maar langzaamaan werden de voertuigen afgevoerd. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War dook er sporadisch nog eens een LAAT Gunship op, onder andere in locale vrijheidsbewegingen. Variaties De LAAT Gunship was makkelijk aan te passen en kenden verschillende variaties zoals het LAAT/c Gunship en het LAAT/v Gunship. Specificaties Bewapening * 3 Antipersonnel Turrets * 2 Mass-Driver Missiles Launchers * 4 Composite Beam Pinpoint Laser Turrets * 8 Raketten Achter de Schermen *De LAAT is de variant in Star Wars van een zwaar bewapende helikopter zoals de Russische Mil Mi-24 Hind Helikopter. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *LAAT in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars: Republic - Comics *Clone Wars Adventures – Comics *Battles for the Galaxy *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Repulsorlifts category:Rothana Heavy Engineering category:Republic Navy Categorie:Gunships